


Tell Me More, I Got a Box Cutter With Your Name on It

by iamstupid



Series: I Could Be the One [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, but only because of what he’s been through, cassidy and daniel are mentioned, finn forgets the right word sometimes, not present in fic, post parting ways ending, sean’s a little edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstupid/pseuds/iamstupid
Summary: Tickling turns into feelings turns into cuddling, which turns into more tickling, and then a photo, and then more feelings.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: I Could Be the One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Tell Me More, I Got a Box Cutter With Your Name on It

**Author's Note:**

> i,, should really get a beta, huh  
> anyways, please enjoy!! this was just a drabble i wanted to write because i love these boys  
> TW for drugs and scarring, yo
> 
> song title is from cant get over you by joji ft clams casino  
> EDIT- fixed some grammar stuff cause it was bothering me when i reread,, so semi-edited?

“Shit, Sean-!” Finn gasps. All he’s met with is maniacal laughter and hands skittering across his bare stomach.

After getting to Puerto Lobos, things have been surprisingly good. He met Sean down here two years after they had last talked in Away, hair short due to having it shaved and walk a little limp-y, but still pretty alright. By that time his love had already found a job and took up housing in a car garage. 

It bothers Finn sometimes when he realizes that Sean, beneath the exterior of the Diaz Repair shop, runs drugs to make sure they have enough to live there. Hell, he doesn’t think anyone would be completely okay with it unless they were already submerged in it, waist-deep and only sinking deeper. 

He sees what happens behind closed doors, when Sean thinks he’s asleep. The money being exchanged for allowing the gangs to use their shop as a place to hide cocaine and other illegal shit. It’s so they can get through rent. Finn knows better than to break the exterior now, but it seems like his sweetheart doesn’t get it yet.

Once they’re in, they never truly get out. That’s just how this works.

Sean doesn’t actually do the drugs, but he lets them into their home as if they absolutely have to and doesn’t let him know about it. It makes Finn worried about how far it’ll go until something bad happens, because something bad will happen. Like in Humboldt and like in Seattle, shit’s good for awhile until it isn’t.

He supposes that’s why it’s so easy to cherish the good moments, then. The memory of them sitting on a log with the farewell party in the background is still engraved in his memory, down to the last detail.

Finn’s sure he can dig Sean out of it if they work hard enough, emphasis on they. Trying to help someone who doesn’t want to be helped is something he knows better than to do, too. Like trying to fix a broken bike and having it just get worse and worse. He doesn’t want that for his boyfriend, and he sure as hell doesn’t want to put in the work only for nothing to change.

“Had enough yet, babe?” Sean teases, lips stretched into a smirk and hands teasing at his navel.

He tries not to think about it all too hard. Finn’s body shakes with laughter, but sputters out a sentence and point to his lips, “Think... think you missed a spot. Up here?” 

Sean just rolls his eyes playfully and leans up to press a kiss to his cheek instead, hands firm against his abdomen. It feels.. cozy, comforting. As if nothing else matters but the sun filtering in through the blinds, the calloused palms against his skin. 

Finn breaks the kiss (much to Sean’s complaint) and reaches above his head to fumble for the camera, grumbling as he slaps their fold-out card table instead. “Hun. Camera?”

“Hm..”

“Yeah?”

“... I’ve been saving the film for Daniel,” Sean answers, contemplating. Ah. So that’s why they haven’t been taking any pictures together lately. “but just this one, okay? It’s expensive.” 

“We can always send it to him, y’know.”

Sean hums and grabs it just as Finn’s hand touches the camera lens, “Yeah, but I kinda want to save this one for ourselves.”

“Ourselves?” Finn’s eyebrows shoot up, inquisitive. He gets that the film is being saved for Daniel appropriate pictures and that’s the way it usually is, but they’ve both been lax on the whole ‘camera isn’t for them’ rule. That’s why he had to be reminded in the first place.

”Yeah, for ourselves. We can frame it or something.”

He can’t help but smile at that. “You’re the boss.”

Sean nods and places the other’s hand down on his waist, before he gets started prepping the device. Finn watches him do it, oddly transfixed by his fingers and how the camera works. He’s never been good with tech other than cars.

“Do you have a crush on me or something?” his boyfriend muses after a minute, an inside joke. Finn remembers that the other mentioned it in a story awhile ago, that it was the first question Cassidy had asked him.

Finn finds a smile worming onto his face and traces a triangle on Sean’s waist, other hand gripping the couch as he balks with laughter. “Sweetheart, you know I do. Always have from the start.” 

“Well, that’s super cute. Me too.” Sean smiles, teasing once again. He sets them up so he’s cuddling into the other’s chest, propping the camera up so it’ll get the two of them. He also watches as the picture is taken, too, growling up at the camera as his pose while Sean pretends to roll his eyes. They hold until the click.

Another feeling of home, Finn can’t help but notice it as the picture pops out and his boyfriend fans it with his free hand. Perfect weather, a perfect partner, and a perfect day just waiting to happen. He feels so safe here. 

“Not as cute as you and your lil’ picture, though. I bet we look like the.. the models. Y’know, the ones on TV?”

“Honey, there are a lot of models on TV.”

“Yeah... But the ones in those fuckin’ like... Humira commercials, or some shit. With the cool happy twenty-something year olds laughing as they pass salad bowls?”

He gives Finn a deadpan look, “Aren’t those actors?”

“.. Oh. Forgot the word, my bad.” 

God, if his boyfriend’s smile could light up a room then his laugh could power the entire world. “You are an idiot, Finnegan Mcnamara.”

Finn winks, and he attacks Sean’s sides with tickles. “Only for you, sweetheart.”

“Shit, wait! That- hey! Let me set the picture down-“

“Oh, sweet revenge is sweet, huh?” 

“Fucking shit, Finn- I’m gonna crumple it-“

“Aw okay, fine..”

They could stay up for hours just wrapped up in each other, and Finn definitely knows that. He lets out a hearty laugh and stops tickling, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Fuck, he’s beautiful. Everything about his little Sean is perfect, from the messy hair to the strong arms. 

Finn remembers when they where both younger, the dreads on his head and how skinny Sean was. He even showed them, wrapping his hand around the wrist until his thumb and pinkie touched. It was a reminder that they were on the run, and food was almost like a luxury.

Now he’s sure that’s not possible with the muscle the other’s built up having to run the shop and the other hard labors, the callouses on his hands. There’s more scars on Sean than Finn remembers, lining his hands and his arms. Hell, even on his face. The last time he saw the other he still had bandages on his eye and a shaved head.

It still surprises him sometimes, like when he goes up to kiss Sean’s cheek and the other flinches like he hadn’t expected it. Watching him draw, too, and craning his head all the way around to get a wide picture. 

“You’re so pretty,” Finn mumbles dreamily, leaning up to peck Sean’s lips again. His boyfriend just snorts in response, moving so they can lay together on their shitty cyan couch. Things half falling apart by this point, but it’s okay. As long as they have each other.

Sean looks up at him, hand solid against Finn’s chest, “To the end and shit, mi cariño. And thank you.”

And suddenly he feels like he wants to cry, eyes widening at the simple phrase uttered so long ago. It’s only been, what, two years and a half, but it feels so long ago. A whole lifetime before, even. So his lips sputter out a ‘heh’ and he squeezes his love’s side, holding him closer.

It’s painful to think that he almost lost this. Sean had told him all about their adventure when they weren’t talking face to face, the assholes on the road that he met and the Daniel jumping out of the car at the border. How he wanted to surrender so badly because hurting people just isn’t who they are, but.. Freedom. They wouldn’t have to run anymore, and he gets it.

Fuck, if Finn could have gone he would’ve. He almost wishes he had, after all, even if they hadn’t gotten far. Even if it meant limping through an entire desert for Sean, he’d do it. It’s really a testament to how whipped he is.

“To the end and shit,” Finn murmurs, pressing a kiss against the other’s temple. He means it. To the end, always.


End file.
